1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knives and, more particularly, to a throwing knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of throwing knives at a target in a manner which will allow the knife to strike the target point first to positively embed in the target has, in the past, required great skill and training. The success of a knife thrower has depended heavily on his proficiency with the shape and configuration of the knife having only a minor contribution to his performance. Efforts to improve the equipment used in knife throwing has generally led only to the design and construction of knives having improved balance but always formed with only a single point. Consequently, a need exists for a double ended knife which may be conveniently thrown by the user thereby nearly doubling the probability of the knife striking a target point first.
Knives having double ended blades are known in the art but such knives are typically constructed of a combination of handle and blade configuration which results in only one point of the blade being exposed from the handle at a time. A knife of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 373,580. A knife of this type, while being satisfactory for its intended purpose, suffers the shortcoming that both ends of the blade are not simultaneously exposed from the opposite ends of the handle to enable a user to grasp the handle for throwing of the knife with both blade points extended.
Surgical scalpels have been proposed which incorporate a knife blade selectively extendable from a handle. A scalpel of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,626. Such scalpels, however, fail to incorporate double ended blades for penetrating a target when thrown.